Nieoczekiwane zaproszenie
by Shiyagi
Summary: Pewnego pięknego dnia przychodzi do Ciebie list z zaproszeniem do świętowania Dnia Zakochanych. Czy je przyjmiesz? To już zależy od Ciebie i twojego wyboru.


Z okazji walentynek dedykuję ten ff wszystkim żonom panów z KnB. :3  
Ja wiem, że są za tydzień. Wiem. Ale dwa dni temu dostałam takiej weny, że nie umiałam się dłużej powstrzymać.  
+ to, że podpisy powinny być z prawej strony, też wiem, niestety edytor tekstu mnie hejci i ciągle wstawia je z lewej, więc niech już tak zostaną.  
Ostatnio bardzo zaczytuję się w opowiadaniach z paringiem 'GoM x reader', więc postanowiłam napisać coś w podobnym guście. :3 Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Co do listów, polecam przeczytać najpierw ten od postaci, którą lubicie najbardziej – wiecie, żeby się wczuć, choć oczywiście można przeczytać też wszystkie po kolei.  
A, zapomniałabym –życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego, drogie panie, z okazji Waleniawtynki.

Jeszcze jedno:  
[T/I] = Twoje Imię.

**Kolejność listów**:  
1. Kuroko  
2. Kagami  
3. Kise  
4. Aomine  
5. Akashi  
6. Midorima  
7. Murasakibara

* * *

To już jutro ten dzień, huh? Święto zakochanych. W tym roku – również twoje, jednak nie spodziewasz się niczego wielkiego.  
Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz i jak bardzo go nie doceniłaś.  
Twoje rozmyślania o zwyczajności Walentynek przerywa mama, która z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy oświadcza, że przyszedł do ciebie list. Jesteś w szoku – o co chodzi? Kto w ogóle miałby ci wysyłać list, i po co? Nie wystarczy wiadomość na facebooku? Albo sms? O co tu chodzi?  
Pomalutku wszystko zaczyna ci się rozjaśniać, gdy czytasz, kto jest nadawcą – to on!  
Nie udaje ci się wytrzymać napięcia, rozrywasz kopertę i wręcz wyrywasz z niej kartkę. A na tej kartce..

* * *

** NADAWCA: KUROKO**

_,, Witaj, droga [T/I]_**  
**_Jak się miewasz? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie dobrze, i, że nie masz żadnych planów na jutro.  
Pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego właściwie skorzystałem z tak starej formy komunikacji, jak pisanie listów, prawda? Moim zdaniem listy są tak samo piękne, jak prawdziwe książki, i nigdy nie wyjdą z użycia. Poza tym, to całkiem romantyczne, nie sądzisz?  
W każdym razie, jutro są Walentynki. Chociaż pewnie Ty doskonale o tym wiesz. __Jeśli miałabyś czas i ochotę.. T o może chciałabyś się ze mną jutro zobaczyć? Oczywiście, jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem. Możemy wziąć Nigou na spacer, myślę, że się za Tobą stęsknił. I nie tylko on..  
Oczywiście, potem poszlibyśmy coś zjeść. Nie chciałbym, żebyś przeze mnie była głodna.  
Proszę, daj mi znać, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź. I, jeśli chciałabyś porobić coś innego, powiedz od razu – z chęcią cię wysłucham.  
_

_Tetsuya" _

* * *

** NADAWCA: KAGAMI**

,, _Cześć, [T/I]  
Err.. Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, co właściwie pisać. Kuroko mówił, że dziewczyny lubią listy, i na pewno się ucieszysz jeśli coś takiego ode mnie dostaniesz, więc.. Eee.. Cieszysz się?  
Nie mam za bardzo doświadczenia w pisaniu, bo ostatni list napisałem dawno temu.. I to była prośba do mojego ojca o przysłanie mi pieniędzy – nie odbiera telefonu, a ścigają mnie za czynsz, dasz wiarę?  
Ale ja nie o tym. Jutro podobno są te.. no.. Walentynki. To mój pierwszy raz, gdy je z kimś obchodzę, i szczerze – nie bardzo wiem, co mam robić.. Ale możesz być pewna, że dam z siebie wszystko!  
Wspominałaś ostatnio, że chciałabyś, żebym kiedyś coś ci ugotował. Jeśli nadal chcesz – powiedz tylko, na co masz ochotę, a upichcę ci to najlepiej na świecie. Nikt mnie nie pobije w kuchni, przekonasz się o tym!  
I nie rób sobie żadnych planów na jutro, będziesz cały dzień ze mną.  
Przyjdę po ciebie rano._

_To.. ten.. do jutra._

_Taiga_"

* * *

** NADAWCA: KISE**  
**(załącznik: bransoletka)**

_,, Dzieńdoberek, [T/I]!_(｀・ω・´)"  
_Chociaż w sumie to nie wiem, czy ten list dojdzie do ciebie rano, czy wieczorem, ale chciałem się przywitać. Prezent doszedł? Podoba ci się? Jak ją zobaczyłem, to od razu pomyślałem o Tobie. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz na jutro, bo ja jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscuuu! __ Od Kasamatsu-senpai obrywam raz za razem, coś jeszcze wspominał, że kwiatuszkuję. Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.  
Ale tam, mniejsza od niego, wiesz, że jutro jesteś cała moja? Znaczy, cały dzień będziemy razem? Wiesz? __ Zabiorę cię gdzie tylko chcesz! No dobra, do kina na horror to może niezbyt.. Chyba, że będziesz mnie trzymała za rękę cały seans – z Tobą mogę oglądać nawet horror o dżdżownicach, i tak będzie fajnie!  
Także nie planuj sobie nic, dobrzeee? Bo jeśli cię nie zobaczę, to nie wiem, jak to wytrzymam..  
Już się nie mogę doczekać! __ Także więc pędzę wrzucić ten list do skrzynki, a jutro.. spodziewaj się mnie. Nie wiesz gdzie. Nie wiesz jak. Nie wiesz kiedy. Ale się spodziewaj._

_Wystraszyłem? Huhuhu, ale musisz mieć teraz piękną minę! Także więc wyczekuj jutro swojego mistrza romantyzmu. Nie będziesz żałowała._

_ Twój na zawsze  
__ Ryōta  
_

_PS. Wyśpij się, to dobre dla cery. Ja chyba będę miał z tym problem – nie wiem, czy ci to mówiłem, ale myślenie o tobie sprawia, że nie mogę spać."_

* * *

**NADAWCA: AOMINE  
(załącznik: bilety do kina)**_  
_

_,, [T/I], słuchaj.. ee..  
Cholera, chyba nie tak to leciało. Gdzieś zgubiłem ściągę od Satsuki.. A co mi tam, raz się żyje, najwyżej mnie nazwiesz idiotą bo nawet nie umiem napisać listu. Ale wiedz, że się staram.  
Jakby gdzieś był kleks czy co to wybacz, jestem trochę senny, i ledwo widzę, co piszę.  
Nie masz żadnych planów na jutro, no nie? Co ja się pytam, pewnie, że nie masz – idziesz do kina z zajebistym mną, i to nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. Zanim coś powiesz – wcale nie wybrałem tego filmu ze względu na cycki głównej bohaterki! To twoje są najlepsze. Powiedz jedno słowo, a zaopiekuję się nimi jak nikt na świecie..  
I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby mi zwrócić pieniądze za twój bilet! Możesz mi się odpłacić w naturze._

_Dobra, dobra, żartowałem, okej? W każdym razie, dopilnuję, żeby jutro było zajebiście._  
_Pamiętaj – jedynym, który może cię najbardziej uszczęśliwić, jestem ja._

_To narazie._  
_ Daiki"_

* * *

**NADAWCA: AKASHI  
(załącznik: imienne zaproszenie na firmowy bankiet)**

_,, Najdroższa [T/I],  
niniejszym pragnę cię poinformować, że przyjadę po ciebie jutro wieczorem. Myślę, że nie muszę dodawać, żebyś odpowiednio się przygotowała. Zabieram cię na firmowy bankiet mojego ojca – chce poznać moją narzeczoną. Pierścionka jeszcze nie mogę ci dać, ale podkreślam – __jeszcze__.. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że jesteśmy za młodzi na ślub, ale sama rozumiesz, jak to jest – jego zdaniem jestem w najlepszym wieku do zostania czyimś narzeczonym. A szczerze – nie chcę mieć i nie będę miał innej poza Tobą.  
Żeby ci wynagrodzić kilka godzin spędzonych na niekoniecznie ciekawych rozmowach o willach, finansach i żonach, po wszystkim zabiorę cię na kolację. Przygotowałem dla Ciebie coś specjalnego.  
Z pewnością będziesz zadowolona. A jeśli nie – i tak zrobię wszystko, żebyś była. W końcu nie mogę z Tobą przegrać.  
_

_ Seijūrō_  
_PS. Zawiadomiłem już twoich rodziców, że nie będzie Cię na noc w domu. Oczekuj najlepszego.. ''_

* * *

**NADAWCA: MIDORIMA**

,,_Witaj, [T/I]__  
__Postanowiłem, że na jutro umówię się z Tobą listownie, wolę klasyczne rozwiązania od elektroniki.  
I żebyś sobie nie myślała Bóg wie czego, jutro są Walentynki, ale ja ich nie obchodzę, po prostu..  
Według Oha-Asy jutro moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest najbliższa mi osoba. I dlatego, żebym nie miał pecha, będziesz ze mną cały dzień.  
Właśnie tak. I nie oddalaj się ode mnie za bardzo, bo może mi się stać coś złego.  
I nie mów, że jestem tsundere, głupia, wcale nie jestem! To tylko dla mojego własnego dobra.  
Okej, dla twojego też, bo twój znak jest na ostatnim miejscu, więc z pewnością moja obecność dobrze na ciebie wpłynie. Bardzo dbam o swoje szczęśliwe przedmioty, więc możesz być pewna, że jutro zadbam o Ciebie – ale tylko dlatego, że Oha-Asa mi tak każe, rozumiemy się?_

_To do jutra._

_______Z miłoś.. Z POWAŻANIEM,__  
Shintarou."_

* * *

**NADAWCA: MURASAKIBARA**

_,, __[T/I]__  
__Muro-chin mi powiedziaał, że jutro są walentynki i powinienem do ciebie z tej okazji coś miłego napisać i gdzieś cię zaprosić.. __  
__Obiecałaś, że kiedyś zrobisz mi ciasto truskawkowe.. To zrobisz? Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooszę, zrób mii!__Będę grzeczny, nie zjem za dużo, trochę ci zostawię i nawet cię nakarmię! I pogramy w Pocky. Kupiłem ostatnio twoje ulubione, czekoladowe.. Ale uprzedzam – nie wygrasz ze mną, to ja pierwszy cię pocałuję! A, racja, ja pierwszy odgryzę – Muro-chin mówił, że w tej grze wcale nie chodzi o to, żeby się całować, ale jak chcesz, to też możemy. Ja tam chętnie._

_Tylko zróóóób mi ciastoooo, proooooooooooszę. Nikt tak nie piecze jak Ty! Twoimi ciastkami mógłbym się zajadać do końca życia, ale takiego dużego ciasta to mi nigdy nie upiekłaś.. A obiecałaś._

_Ja tobie też coś przygotuję, nie martw się. Postaram się, żeby było zjadalne!_

_Atsushi_"

* * *

Nie mogłaś się nie uśmiechnąć pod nosem. Już wiesz, że starał się jak mógł, by jak najlepiej poinformować cię o jutrzejszym dniu. I, że to będzie niezwykły dzień.

* * *

To jak, czyje zaproszenie przyjmiecie?


End file.
